


Don’t You Want Some Ice Cream?

by Alex_Sherlock



Series: Lexy’s Icy Reign (Bruce Wayne/Lex Luthor) [17]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, feeding Ice Cream
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 05:56:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15812817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Sherlock/pseuds/Alex_Sherlock
Summary: 这个冰淇淋是莱克斯要买的，但莱克斯现在似乎专注地做着报纸上的填字游戏，一点也不在乎冰淇淋正在融化。布鲁斯轻咳一声，问莱克斯打算什么时候才吃，莱克斯却手不停笔地说，“Uncle Bruce 喂我吃吧。”





	Don’t You Want Some Ice Cream?

By Alex_Sherlock

 

布鲁斯韦恩觉得自己从来没有现在这样幼稚，他站在冰淇淋店的座位旁，手里拿着一支牛奶甜筒冰淇淋，那上面的糖浆多得让布鲁斯看着都觉得牙疼。

这个冰淇淋是莱克斯要买的，但莱克斯现在似乎专注地做着报纸上的填字游戏，一点也不在乎冰淇淋正在融化。布鲁斯轻咳一声，问莱克斯打算什么时候才吃，莱克斯却手不停笔地说，“Uncle Bruce 喂我吃吧。”

布鲁斯照做了，他把冰淇淋凑近莱克斯的嘴唇，莱克斯猛地舔了一口，嘴上留下一圈亮晶晶的白色牛奶痕迹，莱克斯又伸出舌头去舔嘴唇。但他的动作停住了，布鲁斯趁机吻住了他，舌头还没来得及收回就被布鲁斯控制，一直吻到莱克斯喘不过气满脸潮红，嘴角滴下一点唾液。

冰淇淋店的员工看见了这一幕，一个十五六岁的少年被按在玻璃上吻住，对方是一个将近中年的男人，他差点就要打911，却又看到布鲁斯打扮绅士，而莱克斯的双手正紧紧抓在布鲁斯昂贵的西装领子上。

布鲁斯终于放开莱克斯，他们吻了太久，冰淇淋都有些融化，滴在了布鲁斯的手上。莱克斯眼里还闪着生理性的泪光，却在布鲁斯拿纸巾擦掉手上的冰淇淋之前凑上去，舔掉了布鲁斯手上的冰淇淋，还含住了他的手指，舌头在指间作乱。

莱克斯泛着水光的樱红双唇含着布鲁斯优雅有力的手指，沾湿了布鲁斯的心，他轻轻夹住莱克斯的小舌头，让莱克斯无法再动，唾液也分泌得越来越多。莱克斯轻微地挣扎着，不自觉地吞吐着布鲁斯的手指，让布鲁斯瞬时放弃了抵抗，抽出手指就拉着他上了等在冰淇淋店门口的车。

重重关上车门，布鲁斯揽着莱克斯的腰亲吻他的脖颈，而莱克斯还惦记着那个愚蠢的冰淇淋，从布鲁斯手上抢走，一口塞进了嘴里，还对着布鲁斯挑衅地搅动舌头。布鲁斯扯下莱克斯的西装短裤，他在里面穿了一条极细窄的丁字裤，布条已经勒进了臀缝，被布鲁斯轻轻一拉就摩擦起莱克斯的敏感处，让他发出难耐的喘息。

莱克斯压抑住喘息，略带嘲讽地笑起来，“Uncle Bruce，怎么这么快就兴奋起来了，今天早上不是才做过吗”，然后伸出双手把布鲁斯梳得整整齐齐的头发弄乱。布鲁斯单手抓住他细瘦的手腕，按在靠背上，白皙的手腕上还有上次留下的淡淡淤青，布鲁斯小心地收住力气，但恐怕这次又得在那奶油似的皮肤上再加一层了，他吻住莱克斯紧闭的嘴，用舌尖撬开双唇探寻其中的樱果。

莱克斯的腰被扭出一个漂亮的曲线，引得布鲁斯去吻，另一只手则伸向莱克斯股间，打开那个还未完全闭合的地方，浅浅戳刺着，莱克斯的情欲几乎是立刻被勾起，他颤抖的双腿更加打开了些，因为过强的快感而把额头抵在布鲁斯的胸膛上，喘息和呻吟全部被收入耳中。

幸好之前加装了车后座与前座之间的隔断，布鲁斯心想，手上更加肆无忌惮地动作。但阿福已经猜到了急忙跑进车里的两人在做些什么，他下车，神色严厉地关上了车门，“Oh, lord.”

布鲁斯已经无法忍耐，听见车门关上的声音之后终于松了一口气，接着占有贯穿了莱克斯的身体，莱克斯颤抖了一下，他在莱克斯的额头和眼睑上落下安慰的吻，然后把他拖进了情欲的海洋。

布鲁斯用力地挺动，莱克斯却把注意力转向了落在座椅上的冰淇淋蛋筒，那里面最后残留的一点冰淇淋融化了，沾在皮质靠垫上，形状像一只被抛弃的泰迪熊玩偶。

布鲁斯注意到莱克斯的分神，用力地戳刺了两下，引出莱克斯抽气般的呻吟，接着又抽了出来，用微愠的语气让莱克斯把那点牛奶白舔干净，否则他就不会满足莱克斯。

莱克斯似乎很不在意，他没有去管融化的冰淇淋，而是咬起了那个蛋筒，脆脆的声音在车内响起，布鲁斯仿佛听见自己的理智断裂的声音。他再次贯穿莱克斯，力度让莱克斯身体弹动，他听见自己低沉的声音，说要打开车门让外面的人都看见莱克斯的样子，莱克斯终于低声地抗议起来，很快却被布鲁斯的嘴唇堵住变成闷哼。

这场狂暴而突然的性/爱最终在莱克斯直白的呻吟里结束，布鲁斯拉高莱克斯的臀部搭在自己腿上，把自己的东西留在莱克斯内部。“很抱歉弄坏了你的冰淇淋，little bird，现在你吃到冰淇淋了”，他用略微嘶哑的声音说，俯身亲吻莱克斯金红的头发和汗湿的脸颊。

莱克斯带着青紫的手腕终于被松开，他拿起那个蛋筒，眼神因欲望的余韵而迷蒙颤抖，但他努力直视着布鲁斯，张开樱红的双唇，再次咀嚼起来。

 

Fin.


End file.
